There's No Such Thing as Relaxation
by Becky Sky
Summary: So, the flock and I are back after beating the Director's butt, and now we're heading to Hawaii. But there's a little problem... Who am I?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Soaring, banking, feeling the wind through your hair… Who couldn't get used to that? Unless you were on the run, that is. On the run from a place so evil, it makes the villains off horror movies look kind. For those of you who have no idea what the heck I'm talking about, where have you been?

My name is Max, and I'm fourteen years old. I have a flock of five other kids who have wings (yes, _wings_), and I'm on the run. Like I have been for the last eight months. And I have a voice inside of my head. Weird, right? That's only half of it. Not only do we have wings, but we have other freaky powers. Angel, six years old, and with blonde curls and big blue eyes, can read minds and talk to fish. Don't ask.

Iggy, who's blind, has the keenest hearing ever, and can make bombs out of almost anything. Fang is well, Fang. He's tall, dark, handsome, so I guess you can say he has a killer smile. Seriously, if you get him mad, he will give you the most malicious smile, and then you had better watch out. The Gasman can kill off hoards of Erasers with his, um, gas thing, and he can mimic you so that you think you have an echo. Okay, I'm exaggerating about the whole killing Erasers thing, but oh well. I'm the one who's telling the story, so just keep quiet and follow along. Nudge can talk your ears off, and she has this special ability with electronics. She can touch something, and see who was there, and this allows her to find passwords when we try to hack into things. Yep, that's us, teenage criminals.

Lastly, there's me. Other than having excellent fighting skills, which we all do, I have super-speed. Oh, then there's Total. I always forget about him. Hehee, he's a talking dog. Yeah, you read right, a talking dog. And we're mutant humans who have wings, because of our two percent avian DNA.

So that's us, and right now we're flying away towards Hawaii for a vacation. But I don't think it will be a very relaxing vacation. For the reason that now the School, and the Director, wants us more than ever. Since we defeated them last month, I've been paranoid about them finding us, and not waiting to bring us to the Director before killing us.

Because now more than half the world knows about their disgusting guts. And they don't like that at all. They're out for blood… mutant blood.

**A/n: Okay, this is my first MR fan fiction. Please review, and note that this takes place after the third book. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Max?" I turned to see Angel giving me an angelic smile as she slurped on her drink. Celeste was in a carrier strapped around her waist, and Total was sitting on her lap, snoring quietly. He should have been in a storage locker, but Angel used her abilities to manipulate the situation to her advantage, and I had been too tired to resist. We were flying on a plane towards the little island of Hawaii, deciding to give our wings a rest.

"Yes, sweetie?" I wondered what she was wanting.

"Is the Voice still there?" I gritted my teeth and nodded. I had just learned that the voice was Jeb, my father and, well, once-was "dad". I didn't think of him as a parent, and I still found it hard to trust him.

Fang, on my other side, typing on his laptop, felt me stiffen and looked up. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. He has this cool way of making me feel calm whenever I'm ready to blow, and I felt myself relaxing. I nodded again, smiling slightly, but I still felt edgy. We were trapped in a plane, and if there were Erasers around, we would be toast. For those of you who don't know what Erasers are, they're mutants, just like us, who morph into wolves, with long yellow fangs and thick dark fur.

My heart panged when I thought of Ari, an Eraser, but also my brother. He had died in my arms, and I felt tears welling up. Apparently the Erasers were all dead, but I refused to believe that. With the Flyboys, robot Erasers that could fly, destroyed, the School was going to have to use older versions to send after us while they took the time to make new ones. Considering that would take a little while, I was expecting older Erasers to be around, waiting to pounce on us and feed on our flesh. I shivered and turned back to Iggy, Nudge, and Gasser, who were sitting in the seats behind us.

"How are you guys doing?"

Nudge looked up from her burgers and soda, beaming happily. "Great," she chirped. Iggy nodded in agreement, and the Gasman groaned. "Guys, I think I'm gonna…"

Nudge's face went white, and Iggy gasped as a foul stench arose. I wrinkled my nose and fell back into my seat. Fang gave a rare snicker, and Angel looked disgusted.

"Aw, Gazzy," she said reprovingly, plugging her tiny nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, but he was grinning. That little devil.

Suddenly I felt the back of my neck prickle, and I grabbed Fang's arm, doing a 360 of the perimeter. Fang's head snapped up, and I saw his eyes darting around. But I couldn't see anything, and he turned to stare at me, perplexed.

_Relax, Max. _The Voice was back.

"Shut up!" I growled angrily, and Fang went back to his computer, knowing by now that I was talking to myself, er, the voice inside my head, that is.

_You know I never listen to you. _

"Jeb, please leave me alone!" I pleaded. "I hate you, remember?"

_I wish you would trust me, Maximum._

"It's Max," I replied stiffly, ignoring the stares of fellow passengers. "And you know I'll never trust you again, Jeb, even if you were the last man on earth." They were probably thinking that I needed mental help. I was used to that, so I didn't care. This was who I am, and the rest of the world would have to get used to it.

The Voice didn't reply. Good. I didn't want to hear it. I sighed and leaned back against the soft velvet seating, closing my eyes to take a light nap. Cloth rustled beside me as Fang shifted in his seat, and Angel continued to sip her cola. Total was snoring gently. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think happy thoughts. But I still wished we could have just flown there. I was nervous and my neck wouldn't stop prickling with the ever-continuing warning of danger. Yet when I looked around, everything was peaceful. Fellow passengers read the paper, fed whining babies, sang tiny children to sleep. Nothing wrong there. Maybe my paranoia was coming to haunt me. Maybe I was finally succumbing to some crazed disease. Whatever it was, I hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Maximum." As soon as I heard the words, I jolted awake, turning this way and that to see the speaker, my neck hair bristling. I shoved my way past Fang, who by now was sleeping, his laptop still open, and its hazy blue light casting shadows on nearby personnel… who happened to be Erasers.

I took a battle stance when I was grabbed from behind by rough, strong arms. Before I could scream, a calloused hand had covered my gaping mouth, and I was being forced towards the back of the plane. Kicking and trying to scream through the intruder's hand, I bit and thrashed as though I were a sinner resisting the fires of hell.

For some strange reason, they barged into the women's washroom. Not wanting to know why, I kept struggling desperately to get free, tears of pain welling up as one of the Erasers kicked my shins- hard.

A coarse thumb thrust under my chin forced me to look up into the long mirror that ran the length of one of the walls. The abductor uncovered my mouth. What I saw made my blood run cold. A long, protruding jaw, fangs of golden yellow that looked like they needed a good brushing, and cold, blood-red eyes. I opened my Eraser's mouth and screamed; a long, wailing howl that arose from my inmost soul.

_Sometimes you're your own worst enemy, Max._ Stupid Voice. Of course he didn't tell me that _before_ I turned into an Eraser. I shrieked again, but suddenly my mouth was being covered, and it came out a pathetic whimper of despair as my world was plunged into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Max? MAX!" Hands grabbed my shoulders, gripping them roughly, shaking them. Behind my eyelids I saw Eraser grins, and I struggled against whoever it was who was invading my space.

"Away," I groaned feebly. A sharp slap across the face jolted me awake, and I looked up into Fang's dark eyes, wide with something that looked like fear.

Startled, I sat up and whipped my head around, meeting the eyes of the rest of my Flock, except for Iggy of course, who stared stoically straight ahead.

I felt my face: it was as smooth as a baby's bottom (ughh), without any indication of having morphed. Relieved, but somewhat terrified, I sank back into my seat, eyes large with wonder.

"Was I dreaming?"

"More like having a nightmare," Fang commented briskly.

"No freaking duh," I snapped, irritated and annoyed with something I had yet to pinpoint. Probably my own paranoid self.

I didn't feel a single pang of regret as I noticed Fang's taut jaw and thin line of mouth. I was just tired, to put it simply. Tired of everything. Sometimes I secretly wished I would morph into an Eraser so Fang would kill me and I wouldn't have to live with the fear of maybe. _Maybe I'll turn into an Eraser. Maybe we'll survive. Maybe Fang and I will finally get together…_ Whoa, what the hey? Where did THAT come from? I've got to stop letting my sub-conscious sneak into my brain. What's thought from the heart stays in the heart. No getting mushy on yourself, Max. That's just what the Flock would need; a leader worried more over her love affairs than SURVIVING.

Heat must have flushed my cheeks to a brilliant scarlet red, because I could feel Fang's questioning eyes lingering on them, causing me to turn even a brighter shade. Garr, I feel like such a weenie.

"WHAT?" I barked at him, embarrassment turning my cheeks an even brighter shade of red. Bearing with humiliation is not my strong thing, as you can see.

His eyes widened with surprise, but then it was gone, and he glared right back at me. "What's your problem?" he shot. "Have a problem with CONCERN?"

Then he turned and stalked off to the back of the plane.

"What happened NOW?" Iggy interrupted impatiently.

"Nothing," I lied jadedly, "Just go back to sleep."

As the others sat back, rubbing sleep back _into_ their eyes, I debated about whether I should go after him or not. He may have just gone to the washroom or something. No need to follow him around like a lovesick puppy. But something else inside of me told me that wasn't the case. Grudgingly, although slightly nervous, I got up and followed Fang's trail of grumpiness.

I didn't find him anywhere on the plane. Trying not to panic, I ran towards the very back, where the cargo door was slightly ajar, letting in the rushing wind from outside. Gut told me to check the roof. Squeezing through the opening so as not to let in too much cold air, I snapped open my wings as the wind crashed against my face, sucking my breath away. The draft from the plane propelled me downwards, but I fought it and managed to stay on course. Flying in an arc to avoid anymore downdrafts, I let my keen eyesight rove along, searching for a tall, mutant flying freak boy with dark hair and eyes, and olive skin. Shouldn't be too hard to find, right? Right.

I found him about two seconds later, unless my ability to keep track of time had fled along with my empathy. He was huddled on the smooth back of the plane, wings slightly unfurled to keep him balanced. I settled down beside him, mimicking the way he sat so that I didn't get blown away.

"What's up?" I asked quietly, something new for me.

He was silent. What, now he was giving me the silent treatment? I thought I'd never understand humans, but right now I was having a VERY difficult time figuring out my own "species". What was it with guys, anyhow?

Suddenly an image of Fang kissing the Red Haired Wonder back in Virginia popped up in my head, and my stomach tightened. I should have been giving him the silent treatment. But then the memory of him kissing me, and me, the idiot, running away like a stricken drunk appeared. I guess he had enough excuses to treat me like dirt. Did that mean I was going to take it? Nope.

"Listen, what is wrong?" I pressed tiredly, noting that I felt like garbage and probably smelled like garbage as well. "You can shut up after you tell me what the heck is wrong!"

He turned to me, his dark eyes even darker with anger. "What, don't you know? It's you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wish I could say I handled his accusation with the maturity that becomes a leader, but um, like, I'm only fourteen, and even leaders are allowed a mental breakdown every now and then… right?

"WHAT? I'm the problem? I'm not the one who can't make up his mind what he wants!" My breath caught in my throat as he kept staring at me, eyes narrowed. I was sweaty and hot, and I swiped my hands against my jeans, and then realized that I was trembling horribly. Tears stung my eyes. Why was I crying?

Okay, I'll tell you why. Because there was only one other time me and Fang had fought like this, and the other time, he had left me on my own, with three other mutants to care for. And I was afraid it could happen again. I couldn't bear loosing him anymore.

"I know who I want," Fang said quietly. "But I don't think you do."

He was wrong, but I didn't know what to say. I was scared and hopeful and in love all at once. How do you express all those emotions at once? Stupid hormones.

"I do," I burst out. "I…" Now what? You got yourself into this Max, get yourself out. "I want air," I fumbled miserably, and then threw myself off the plane. My wings flapped up and down, and soon I was soaring away from it all: the plane, the hurt, Fang, my Flock.

_Sometimes you're your own worst enemy, Max_, the Voice reminded me, just as it had in my dream. I felt my face, and screamed. Somehow, a long, thick muzzle didn't fit in with the word _human_. My wings folded in terror, and I plummeted towards the ocean thousands of feet below. I felt heavier than usual. I wasn't Max anymore, I was an Eraser.

"FANG!" I shrieked. Since he was the only one within hearing distance, I didn't mind shouting for help. Because despite the words I said earlier, I didn't feel like dying today.

I tried to unfold my wings, but it was as though they had been glued to my spine. I thrashed around wildly, sobbing as the ocean got closer and closer.

Suddenly I was mashed against something warm as strong wiry arms encircled me.

"Max?" Fang's voice was quiet, but his tone was frightened.

"Yes, it's me," I answered weakly, checking my hands to see claws. I bit back a scream, and immediately thought of Ari, who was my little brother, dead now. I tasted blood, but I didn't care.

Then I broke down crying. I cried for Ari, I cried for myself, and I cried for opportunities I had thrown away because of cowardice. Now I may never get them back. Who would want to date an Eraser?

As if guessing my thoughts, one of Fang's fingers thrust under my snout and jerked it up so that my large red Eraser eyes were staring into his. "I'll never hate you," he said, "Even if you're an Eraser."

Oh man, don't make me feel anymore of a wimp than I already feel, dude. I swiped my eyes clear of anymore tears as we landed on top of the roof with a large thump. Our heads banged together, my bulky form clumsy. I sprawled out on the roof, gasping.

Then my hands felt smooth again. I pressed my cheek against the metal and felt a cool, refreshing touch against my bare skin. I was human again; at least as much human as I could get being two percent avian. Yeah, almost forgot about that.

Fang and I exchanged bemused glances. Possibly this could be one of many new skills the Flock was discovering they owned? Maybe it could come in handy, but right then it had nearly killed me. Helpful for those who would like to see me dead. But right then I had other things I had to right. People don't call me heroine for nothing.

"Listen, Fang," I began, getting nervous all over again, "About earlier… I'm sorry. I was just too confused and scared, I guess."

"Scared of what?" Usually he would have mocked me, at least in front of the others, but he also knew how hard it was for me to admit weakness. Like I was now.

"Of loosing a grip," I admitted. He seemed puzzled. "I mean what if we did give… us… a try, and we messed it up? It would put the entire Flock at the risk of being split apart again."

"I already said I would never leave you ever again, Max," Fang reminded me, his dark brown eyes serious. "I mean that."

"But…"

"Max!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you. I just have to believe that I can hold up my end of this… thing. What if…"

"You go on and on and talk our ears off?" Fang asked impatiently, reminding me so much of Iggy that I couldn't retain a smile. "Honestly, you sound worse than Nudge."

We grinned at each other. Then, as if someone had told a joke, we both burst out laughing, edging closer to each other so that our wings brushed, and our hands intertwined like stems of flowers weaved together to make a floral crown. The laughter washed my fears away, and I suddenly felt alive and free, calm and in control. I could do this thing.

I leaned over and kissed him, just like that. Straightforward Max, that's me. I didn't even hyperventilate while doing so. Yay for me! His lips were soft and warm, and I won't go into all the mushy details, but let's just say that I felt bubbly inside, and like I had finally found my place in this world.

Well, enough of that. I'll give you a simple summary: in the face of imminent death, I found my courage, and I found the words I had to say. And Fang found the politeness to shut up and let me do the talking. Not like that's hard for him or anything, being the silent type anyways. But whatever. So here we were; boyfriend and girlfriend, or male avian hybrid guy-friend and female avian hybrid gal-friend. Something along those lines. Any who, we were as happy as two birds of a feather. And, yeah, I get the irony, thank you very much.

**A/n: Hope you like this chapter, and the Faxness was real enough to their characters. I'm so mad at JP for dancing around Max and Fang getting together. I preordered the fourth book, read it, and well, I won't spoil it for you, but I hope there's a fifth book, or else I will scream! lol. Done my little rant, please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angel's eyes fluttered open as I settled back in beside her, Fang on my other side. Her tiny hand squeezed mine as she mumbled sleepily, "I'm glad you and Fang love each other." Fang and I exchanged startled looks, and then I leaned over and gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Night, sweetie," I murmured softly, and she smiled in her sleep. I turned around and noticed that Nudge and the Gasman were huddled together, snoring quietly. Iggy, though, wasn't asleep. His breathing wasn't even and he was looking pretty glum.

"Hey, Ig, what's the matter?" I whispered. He turned towards the sound of my voice, and he was blushing. Suddenly I was very suspicious.

"Iggy, were you daydreaming about someone?" Funny thing to ask in the middle of the night. 

"Huh?" he pretended to be startled, but his face was as red as an apple, and he knew he couldn't fool me. 

"Who's the lucky girl?" Fang teased. 

"Ralleqa," I heard him mumble. I mustn't have heard right. 

"Who?"

Iggy suddenly clammed up; his jaw squaring and his mouth a stubborn line. I sighed, but I already had a suspect: my half-sister, Ella. Ella, Ralleqa; they sound pretty similar, especially if you mumble.

"It's Ella, isn't it?"

I hit jackpot. Iggy squirmed in his seat, elbowing the Gasman, causing a miniature eruption. I coughed, and prayed that nobody else died from Gassy's gas problem. The name fits the man, am I right? Yep, of course I am.

"None of your beeswax," he retorted finally. 

"Whatever." Fang turned and slumped down into his seat, and I did the same. Well, slumped down in MY seat, that is. 

That's when I realized that the Flock hadn't done our stack before bed. I don't know why, but it made me uneasy, like we were possibly growing apart without realizing it. I hoped not. 

"Night, Fang," I whispered.

"Night, Max."

Well, for the first half hour of our relationship, we didn't mess up. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

Yeah, right. 

We arrived in Hawaii without further incident, and you should have seen the Flock's faces when we stepped off the plane. The sun was rising over a turquoise sea, and the sands of the beaches were a light yellow. Palm trees lined the outskirts of the tiny villages, and flowers bloomed in the rocky soil near the ocean. Nudge's jaw dropped open, rendering her speechless for once. Angel was jumping up and down in excitement, and Iggy looked peaceful as Gazzy explained their surroundings. And Total ogled at a tiny white Chihuahua at the airport. 

"Nice scenery," he breathed.

"Sexiest pig," I said. "You and Iggy." 

"I'm a dog, not a pig, you idiot," he barked. Fang cracked a smile, and we grinned at each other. He seemed to be smiling a lot more lately, and every time he did, I felt a little lighter, and the sky seemed to shine a little brighter. Well, I'm not exactly poetic, but what can I say? It's not that bad.

"Max, can we dress in hula skirts?" Angel asked innocently, motioning towards a kiosk that was selling outfits. 

I knelt down beside her, shaking my head regretfully. "We don't want everyone to see our wings," I reminded her. Her tiny shoulders sank, and I immediately felt guilty.

"But Max, we're on vacation," Nudge began, trotting up to us. "We shouldn't have to worry about that."

"I know."

"Than let's not," Fang said, and I shot him a surprised glance, but he and the others were already heading towards the kiosk. I crossed my arms, frowning in that way I have, and glared at his retreating back. Okay, so WHO'S the leader here? WHO'S trying to NOT get noticed? What was the theme of all our life-survival skills? _Don't get noticed._

Fang turned and noticed my scowl, and was smart enough to come and try and cheer me up before I ruined our vacation.

"Hey, Max, you have to let them have some fun," he pointed out. "We can't be hiding out when we're on holiday."

"We're never on holiday from saving the world," I grumped. He shook his head sympathetically and put his arm around my shoulder, guiding me towards the booth. I stiffened my back stubbornly, causing his arm to fall to his side. I didn't like to push him away, but he knew better than to say anything. I was mad, and I would stay mad for a while. At least, that was what I thought. But when I saw Angel's beaming face smiling up at me, and Nudge swaying around in a grass skirt, I felt happiness welling up, and on impulse I gave Fang a kiss on the cheek, and then hurried to join the girls. Purchasing a skirt and top, I went into the public washrooms to change. I wondered how Hawaii would react to its first avian hybrid visitors. 


End file.
